


You Make Me Lose My Buttons

by ms_soma



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_soma/pseuds/ms_soma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Jared and Jensen despise one another but get stuck sharing a room on a school trip and end up falling for one another."</p>
<p>There's been animosity between Jared's group of friends and Jensen's group for years. Now in their final year of high school, what happens when they are forced to share a room on a field trip to the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Lose My Buttons

“God, he’s an asshole,” Justin mumbled to Jensen as Jared Padalecki scored another three-pointer. “I mean, I get he’s a good basketballer, but he doesn’t have to be so fucking obnoxious about it.”

“I don’t think he has any other mode,” Jensen said as they watched Jared and his best friend, Chad Michael Murray, bump chests before taking their positions again. He knew part of Justin’s animosity towards Mr Popularity was to do with their being good friends until they each went their separate ways in Junior High – and really, it wasn’t Jared’s fault that the direction he headed in was considered popular – but he couldn’t say he doubted his friend in this observation.

“Is he like that at work? Does he bump chests with your coworkers when he gets a decent sale or something?”

Jensen considered this. He had been working with Jared at the Hi-Fi Mart for six months, after Jared had crashed his Mom’s car and his Dad demanded he learn some responsibility.

“He’s really not,” Jensen said. It would have been easy to call him an asshole, but Jensen liked to give credit where credit was due. “Different person. Nice to people, humble—“

“You’re telling me,” Tom joined in. “My Mom went in before Christmas last month, wanted to buy me some CD’s as a surprise.”

“Oh, God,” Jensen empathized. He hated it when his Mom tried to buy new music for him.

“Yeah, well, I open my stocking on Christmas day and there’s three CDs in there, all of them fucking awesome. Seriously, I hadn’t even heard of two of the bands before, and they are awesome. Naturally, my Mom was ecstatic, and it turns out that Jared had recommended them to her, just because she told him a few bands that I have up on my wall. Now even she thinks he’s the second coming.”

“How can you stand working with the douche?” Justin asked Jensen.

Jensen shrugged. “We have to get along there because our manager won’t have it any other way. We put up with each other. Doesn’t mean we have to acknowledge each other’s existence outside of there.”

“Why are we even playing basketball in the middle of English anyway? Fucking substitute teachers. If Mrs Burns hadn’t scheduled more than 15 minutes work then he should have just given us free time,” Justin said.

“Yeah, I’ve had enough of this. Let’s just go to the library and get some homework done,” Tom said, gathering his bag.

“Good plan. I wanted to get a head start on my history paper anyway,” Justin grumbled.

Jensen followed, casting one last glance toward the court, seeing Jared’s athletic form, a hand tucking his sweaty hair behind his ear. Their eyes caught for a second before a smug grin spread across Jared’s face.

Jensen turned around before he could give Jared the satisfaction of seeing his own smile.

***

“So if everyone can take their scalpel and make their first incision,” Jensen’s biology teacher directed. He cast a sympathetic smile at his lab partner.

“You sure you’re okay with this, Sophia?”

She grimaced, looking at the frog lying on their tray, and shook her head. “It’s totally gross. As long as you don’t mind the cutting, I don’t mind the looking.”

Jensen wasn’t the biggest fan of cutting into dead animals, but he figured if he was serious about studying some sort of health science in college, he’d be cutting up things much worse than a small frog.

He made the first incisions at the frog’s lymph nodes and cast a sideways glance at Sophia to make sure she wasn’t going to be vomiting into the sink anytime soon. She looked a little pale, but so far so good.

“Okay, once you’ve done that and had a good look, it’s time for the fun part!” Mr Bower clapped his hands excitedly and showed them how to cut down its abdomen, through bone and muscle. “If you see some black stuff, congratulations, it’s a girl! They’re eggs. You’ll need to remove them into the side of the tray so you can get a better look.”

“Oh, that’s so gross.” Sophia gagged as Jensen sliced the frog. “I can’t see how you’re so calm about this.”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s actually not so bad once you get started. And look at everything you can see, it’s pretty fascinating.”

“Ugh, I’m going to be sick,” a voice came from the bench behind theirs, and Jensen turned around to see Jared standing there, scalpel in his hand perched over his still intact frog. “You’re going to have to do it.”

“No fucking way,” Jared’s lab partner, Alona, said. “I’m not getting anywhere near the guts of that thing.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. Of course Jared would be a fucking pussy about this. He vaguely recalled when they had to dissect the sheep eye years earlier and Jared actually had been sick when brown liquid squirted out of it and onto him when he stabbed it instead of piercing it.

“Why do you even do biology, man?” Jensen asked, walking over to his bench, taking the scalpel from Jared’s gloved fingers and making a neat incision himself, opening the cavity with the tweezers so he could get a good look.

“It’s a dead frog, Jensen. It’s not uncommon to be squeamish.”

“You’re such a girl. It’s not like it can jump up and attack you,” Jensen bit back.

“Just because you have no problems slicing up dead shit doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t, Dexter.”

“You are such an asshole—“

“Mr Padalecki and Mr Ackles, behave yourself. This is a science lab, not the street,” Mr Bower cut in. “Back to your own bench, Jensen.”

Jensen scowled as Jared grinned and Alona snickered.

“You’re too nice to him,” Sophia whispered when he went back to their bench. “I know he’s my friend and all, but with the amount of shit those guys give you guys, you don’t need to do stuff like that for him.”

“I don’t go out of my way to be nice to the guy,” Jensen defended. “If he hovered over that thing for another minute, Mr Bower would have made them join us to look at ours. That’s the last thing I wanted.”

“I guess.” Sophia shrugged and picked up her pencil. “Okay, let’s draw this thing.”

***

The Hi-Fi Mart was located next to a cinema complex and was a popular venue for music, DVDs, televisions, sound systems and computers. They got most of their trade from movie-goers so foot traffic could be unpredictable. Jensen worked a couple nights a week and all day on either Saturday or Sunday. Jensen’s family wasn’t made of money, thanks to his Dad’s gambling habit which had lost them their house and college funds, and he knew his only way of not having to attend community college was to get a scholarship. The job was perfect because it gave him the opportunity to still study, work with the debate team, and have cash to buy the shit that he wanted as well as save so he would have some cash for college.

After Jensen had clocked in, he headed straight to the registers to help out, the line being about 30 people deep. Once the rush abated, he looked at his watch and saw over an hour had passed. Still six hours to go. Jensen liked the job fine. He worked with good people, well, most of them anyway, and he loved the employee discount, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t prefer to be at home studying or hanging out with Justin and Tom and Mike. It was a day that both he and Jared were both rostered on, although they tended to leave their animosity at school.

“Cheer up, Peachface, there’s only four hours to go,” Jared said after he’d served his last customer. The others had stepped down from the counter to help out on the floor, leaving them alone to man the tills.

“You’ve only got four hours to go, I’ve still got six. And Peachface? Seriously?” Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you do turn that lovely shade of pink when you’re embarrassed. Like right now.” Jared smirked.

“Whatever, douchebag. Peaches aren’t pink.”

“Hmm, how about guavas? Guavaface doesn’t sound as good. How about strawberry? Actually, that might be a bit too girly, even for you.”

“Don’t you have some customers to charm, asshole?”

“Aww, Jensen, keep calling me names like that and I’m going to think you don’t care,” Jared said, and a customer did come up to him before Jensen had a chance to snark back. Jensen watched him as he exuded friendliness and charm, leaning over the counter to get eye level with her. She looked younger than them, maybe 15 or 16, with long blond hair wrapped around a finger as she laughed at something Jared said. Great, another fan and crush for Jared. Jared left the counter to show her exactly what she was looking for, and Jensen tried not to scowl at the next customer coming to buy the Arrested Development box set.

“Excellent choice,” he commented, because, hey, Jensen could be friendly and engage with customers too.

“I’ve never watched it. I’ve got a new baby who doesn’t sleep and my sister-in-law said that this will occupy a few hours at that horrible time of night where I nearly end up buying everything shown in all of those infomercials.”

“I swear I’ve watched the entire series three times,” Jensen told her, smiling. “You’ll love it.”

By the time Jensen finished serving her, Jared was back with a smug grin settled upon his face.

“She totally gave me her number,” he said, holding out the small piece of paper.

“Do you get some sort of sick pleasure in having young girls swoon all over you? Seriously, was that chick even legal?”

Jared shrugged and his mood turned more somber. “It’s not like I was going to actually call her.” He screwed up the paper and tossed it into the nearest trashcan.

Another movie must have gotten out, because a crowd of people suddenly descended upon the place, and staff were again coming up off the floor to help them serve at the counter. Jensen liked it best when it was busy; it made the time go faster.

“What are you up to tonight?” Jared asked, making conversation.

Jensen shrugged. “Probably going over to Justin’s for some Guitar Hero with the guys.”

“Really? That’s like, semi cool,” Jared teased. “That’s not code for a Stargate marathon, is it?”

“Ha-freaking-ha. We’re geeks, we watch Sci-Fi, alert the New York Times!” Jensen snarked. “Anyway, it’s Battlestar Galactica. And even if we were marathoning it, it would probably be more fun than your plans for tonight.”

“Yeah, Chad’s parents are out of town so he wants to do some shit. Can’t really be fucked tonight.”

“No?” Jensen asked. Jared usually jumped when Chad had the weekend to himself.

“School’s getting a bit intense, the homework is starting to pile up, and besides, Jake and Chris both said they’ll be going, so that means that they’ll bring Sandy, Alona, Danneel, and it will get bigger than anyone planned.”

“Because you’re not a people person,” Jensen scoffed.

“After dealing with people all day?” Jared shrugged. “Maybe I’ll go for a little bit.”

The rest of the day passed without much drama, Jensen being relieved of cashier duties to restock DVDs, which he was happy about. There was only so much customer interaction he could handle in one day.

At the end of his shift, he clocked out and went to his pigeon hole to collect his pay slip. Sitting under his payslip was the latest CD by _The Editors_ that Jensen hadn’t had the chance to buy yet. It had the receipt attached so that his manager wouldn’t think he stole it and a post-it note that read _You’ll wet your pants, this is so good. Thanks for the frog._

Jensen smiled. He couldn’t wait to get home to listen to it. Suddenly going to Justin’s was the last thing he felt like doing.

***

Just like every other student, Jensen loved field trips. Having a day or two out of the house and not having to think about anything like work, homework, dishes or annoying sisters made them worthwhile.

His social studies class was on an overnight field trip for government studies. While it wasn’t the most thrilling excursion, touring the historical and political landmarks of the capital city, being out in a slowly thawing winter was just what Jensen needed to forget about the state of his college applications for a few days. It was the end of February, there wasn’t more he could do about them except wait, but it didn’t mean he didn’t worry.

The best thing about this field trip was that he was in the same class as his closest friends, so the four of them hung out together for the day and were usually paired off to stay in the same room at the hotel.

When they finally made it to the hotel after dinner, all Jensen wanted to do was grab a shower and maybe some internet time before getting some shuteye. They were all ushered into one of the meeting rooms adjacent to the lobby to sort their bags and get their room keys.

“Before we start with the room allocations,” Mrs Hassett began, “you should know that it has come to the attention of Mr Collins, Ms Rooney and I that some of you were planning a jailbreak tonight.”

She glared right in the direction of Chad, Jared and Jake, who rolled their eyes and started muttering to each other, probably trying to work out how word got out. Hell, even Jensen knew that they were going to try and sneak out tonight, so he wasn’t in the least surprised their teachers caught wind of it.

“So that means that you won’t be sharing with someone you would normally share with, although we’ve done our best to prevent any potential homicides. Also, all of the rooms are along the same hall with a nice lobby area for us teachers to sit in. Mr Collins has freaky intuition and I have three kids and know how to function on five hours sleep, so don’t even think that you can sneak into each other’s rooms for even a second.”

The teachers were relatively true to their word. Mike was roomed with someone he was in chess club with but didn’t hang out with outside of there, Tom paired with another Art student, and Justin with someone he’d done a group assignment with earlier in the school year.

As more and more boys were paired up, Jensen could feel it coming, but it was still a shock when he finally heard the words.

“Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, come and get your room keys.”

He looked across and saw Jared shrug at Chad before grabbing his bag and joining Jensen in making his way toward Mr Collins for their keys.

“I know you two get along well enough to work with each other, so try not to kill each other here. Pretend you’re at the Hi-Fi Mart, if that helps?”

“Whatever,” Jensen said and followed the other students up to the seventh floor, leaving Jared lagging behind him, talking to one of the girls.

He got to the room before Jared. It was a basic room, bathroom immediately to the left when you walked in with shower and bath, and two queen beds in the main room with a large flat-screen television.

Jensen immediately went and threw his duffel on top of the bed closest to the window and opened the curtains to see the lights of the city.

He turned when he heard Jared slide the keycard into the slot and walk through the door before resting against it. Jared stood and stared at Jensen for a few beats before a wide smile broke across his face.

“Are you telling me that the plan actually worked? Are you fucking serious? We get to share a room?” Jared asked, disbelief in his voice.

Jensen’s answering smile reached his eyes. “Of course it worked! Genius move on your part. Thank God they paired us up. I had a feeling they would. And I can’t believe that Chad fell for it.”

“I know, right? He knows how much I don’t rock the boat after I crashed Mom’s car. I’d never have tried to sneak out of here, but as soon as I suggested it, he practically had blue prints of how it was going to work. Oh, and I told Alona and Sandy about the plans in Gabe’s earshot, knowing he’d tell Mr Collins. From there it all just fell into place, just like I thought it would.”

Jared pushed himself off the door and casually dumped his bag on the other bed before stalking over to Jensen by the window and putting his hands on Jensen’s hips. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“That you were right?” Jensen tried, lifting his own hands to run up and down Jared’s back.

Jared shook his head. “The way this whole dodgy plan came to play. God wants us to have sex, Jensen.”

“Last time I checked the Bible, gay sex was definitely all the rage.”

“Can you stop throwing sarcastic comments at me for five minutes?” Jared asked, resting his forehead against Jensen’s. “No one is here for you to perform for.”

“I’m sorry, fallback,” Jensen said, and Jared leaned in to kiss him. “Wait! Did you lock the door?”

“Of course I locked the door. Do you think I want Chad to walk in and catch us? I’ve got a reputation, remember.”

“I have one too, asshole, and it would be severely dented if I was caught making out with you.”

“You sure it wouldn’t actually go up a couple notches?” Jared asked, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen slapped the back of his head. “Do you want to get laid tonight?”

Jared’s lips made their way to Jensen’s jaw. “Hell yeah, it’s been way too long.”

“It was two days ago.”

“Hand jobs in the employee restroom do not count,” Jared said and started tugging at Jensen’s tee, winding his hands underneath it to touch skin. “It’s been nearly two weeks since I’ve been around so you can _help me with my homework._ ”

“How long do you think it will be before Chad tries to sneak over here?” Jensen asked, catching Jared’s lips in his own for a deep, wet kiss.

“I’d give him another 20 minutes to get sick of Gary, then he’ll try and sneak over and offer to swap rooms with you.”

“Which I won’t be doing,” Jensen said, lifting Jared’s hoodie up and over his head. “Gary snores like a chainsaw.”

“Yeah, that’s the reason you don’t want to swap.” Jared smirked. “Besides, Mrs Hassett will be onto him before he even gets here. Dude is predictable, and she’s had four years of field trips with him to know what he’s like.”

“So we have 20 minutes before I can get you naked?”

“Fully naked. Partial nudity is fully acceptable with Chad.”

“I’m not sure I like those terms,” Jensen said, helping Jared out of his tee.

“You and Justin have never changed in front of each other?”

“Not really.”

“But you’re hot. Seriously, Jensen.” Jared lifted Jensen’s own tee over his head, revealing his defined biceps and toned abs. “I don’t know why you hide all this.”

“Not all of us are exhibitionists,” Jensen said, trying to control the blush that colored his face whenever Jared showed appreciation of his body. Jensen had muscled up over the previous 12 months. He’d started using his dad’s weight bench during a spate of insomnia in an attempt to tire his body out and it ended up becoming part of his daily routine.

“I’d rather no one knew the extent of your hotness,” Jared said, pushing a half-clothed Jensen onto the bed and kissing down his chest. “Mine.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen said as Jared tongued over a nipple.

“I can’t believe we get to spend the night together. God, the way you were all cute and half asleep on the bus this morning, took all of my self control not to drag you down one of the hallways at the capitol building and suck you off.”

“Jesus,” Jensen groaned, feeling himself grow harder in his jeans. “I want that now, want you to suck me.”

“Not yet. Chad, remember?” Jared said, trailing his lips back to Jensen’s mouth and indulging in a long wet kiss. “Besides, I thought seeing as the plan worked and we finally have a night alone together, we were going to, you know—“

Jensen grinned against Jared’s mouth. “If you can’t say it you shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Like you’d miss an opportunity to fuck me.” Jared reached a hand between them and palmed Jensen’s denim-clad dick.

The thought of being inside Jared knocked the breath out of him. They’d only been together for three months, but Jensen was so ready to take things further. They’d both been with girls before, before they realized they were more attracted to boys, but this would be their first time with another guy. Their whole relationship they had been slowly experimenting with one another, in the back of Jared’s car or in one of their bedrooms under the guise of studying. They mastered the art of hand jobs quickly, blow jobs took a bit more practice, and Jensen now considered Jared an expert. The way he teased and licked and sucked and knew when to back off or how to make him come in under a minute was something Jensen was still grappling with.

They’d been talking about sex for a few weeks, but neither knew when the opportunity would come up. They wanted to take their time, neither wanting to risk being walked in on by a parent or sibling. When one particularly heated make out session ended up with Jensen having his fingers buried inside Jared with him gasping “fuck me, want your cock in me so bad” and Jared having the most intense orgasm of his life (and then giving Jensen the most mind-blowing blow job), they decided that they needed a plan. They thought about going away for Jensen’s birthday weekend until Jared remembered the field trip. They just needed to work out how they could get a better chance of rooming together without it being obvious.

Jensen was lost in his thoughts and Jared’s kisses across his collarbone and shoulders.

“Dude, you heard of this thing called deodorant?” Jared asked, nuzzling his armpit. It was something he liked to do, and Jensen had yet to work out why.

“No shit. It’s ten at night and we’ve been out since seven. I was going to shower before you molested me. It’s not like you’re minty fresh either.”

“You love my musk.”

“Not after four hours on a bus, I don’t.”

“That’s when it’s at its best!” Jared rubbed his own armpit in Jensen’s face.

“Dude, get off me. That’s so gross.” Jensen fought against him, but Jared had him pinned.

“Not until you admit you love it!”

“Oh, God, okay. You win!”

“I sure do,” Jared said, pulling off of Jensen and dropping kisses along his hipbones, trailing a path to his zipper. He flicked the button open just as a tapping sound come from the door and a loud whispered “Jared.”

“Fuck,” Jared said into Jensen’s skin and sucking hard. “I forgot about Chad.”

“Can you get rid of him quickly?” Jensen asked, propping himself up on his elbows and feeling debauched as all sin.

“Can you get rid of this quickly?” Jared asked, nodding down to the bulge at his crotch.

“Just take your jeans off and grab a towel. Say you’re about to hit the shower.”

“You’re so smart.” Jared dropped his jeans and ran to the bathroom “Coming, hang on a sec.”

“Chad Michael Murray, what did we tell you?” Jensen could hear Mrs Hassett’s scolding tone through the door and saw Jared pause, probably hoping his boner would go down while they were having this conversation.

“Come on, Mrs Hassett, you’re busting my balls here.”

“You’ve been assigned to a room and you will stay in that room.”

“But it’s so boring. At least if I was sharing with Jared—“

“You’d be at some seedy club in town right now?”

“I’d at least have someone to talk to. Gary’s head’s stuck in a book. What am I supposed to do?”

“Tweet about how unfair your social studies teacher is? Better yet, get in your pajamas, go to bed, close your eyes and count backwards from 100.”

Jared chose that moment to open the door a fraction, just enough to stick one side of his body into the hallway.

“Chad, keep it down. Jensen’s asleep.”

“Come on, dude, since when do you care?”

“I’m tired, man. I’ve been up since six. I just want to grab a shower and pass out.”

“Seriously?” Jensen could almost see Chad pouting through the door.

“You heard him, Chad. Go back to your room before I have to call your mother,” Mrs Hassett said.

“I’ll meet you for breakfast. It’s just one night,” Jared urged.

“Oh, whatever,” was Chad’s response.

Jared locked the door as the sound of their footsteps and Chad’s grumbling ebbed away. Jensen sat up on the bed, his jeans unbuttoned and zipper pulled down.

“So, where were we?” Jared asked, whipping the towel from his waist and pulling down his shorts.

“There seems about right,” Jensen said, lifting his hips to tug his jeans and boxer briefs off at once. He sat, unmoving, taking the opportunity to ogle Jared in his naked form, catching Jared doing the same to him.

“God, you’re hot,” Jared growled, moving back to the bed and straddling Jensen’s thighs.

“You don’t want to shower first?”

“I don’t want to wait,” Jared said, leaning over and biting at Jensen’s neck. “Unless you want to.”

“I can put up with your stench,” he grinned. “Hey, careful. No hickeys.”

“You’re no fun,” Jared said, pulling off of his neck and moving to drop kisses along his collarbone.

“On the contrary,” Jensen replied and angled his hand between them to grab at Jared’s dick.

“Oh, God,” he spat out, humping into his hand. “Stop it, Jensen, otherwise I’m going to shoot everywhere before you’re even inside me.”

“Holy fuck,” Jensen exclaimed at the mental image of being inside Jared. “I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

“Neither can I,” Jared agreed, sliding off of Jensen and reaching for his bag. Jensen enjoyed the view of Jared’s upturned ass until Jared held up the lube and condom victoriously. “Where do you want me?”

“On your back.”

For all the bravado, Jensen could see signs of nervousness in Jared. His movements were slower and his hands were shaking slightly as he handed Jensen the lube and condom. Truth be told, Jensen was nervous himself, petrified almost. He wanted this more than air, but Jared was trusting him here, and he wanted to be good and not hurt him.

“What are you waiting for? The apocalypse?” Jared asked, getting impatient.

“Do you want your dick sucked or not?”

“Yes, please.”

Jensen ducked his head and took Jared’s cock into his mouth, looking up through his lashes to see Jared’s head fall back into the pillow as he gasped out “fuck, Jensen.”

Nothing made Jensen feel more exhilarated than having this effect on Jared, reducing him to a mess of limbs and sounds and heavy breathing. He worked Jared’s cock with his hand as he licked up and down the shaft and sucked the tip, just like Jensen knew he liked.

It wasn’t long before Jared was moaning and writhing and tapping Jensen on his shoulder. Jensen pulled off and looked at him, face and chest flushed red and sweat gathering at his hairline.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was going to come.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Jensen asked, trailing his fingers down Jared’s stomach.

He shook his head. “Not yet. Want you in me when I come.”

Jensen closed his eyes at that, willing his cock not to shoot at the image that brought. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah. Come on, get me ready like you did the other week. Been wanting to feel you like that ever since.”

Jensen took deep breaths as he drizzled lube on his fingers, leaning over Jared to capture his lips in a kiss as his middle finger reached down and drew circles before pushing in.

Jared groaned into Jensen’s mouth as he took his time getting him ready. He tried to ignore his own hard dick so he could concentrate on feeling Jared and what he needed.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jared said after a few minutes.

“Okay,” Jensen said, nerves and excitement warring with each other as he reached to grab the condom, sliding it on and slicking himself up.

Jared had flipped himself over so that he was on all fours, and as Jensen was lining himself up he asked one more time, “You sure you want to do this?”

“So sure. Do it,” he urged, looking behind his shoulder at Jensen, reaching down with one hand to jack himself lightly as Jensen pushed in.

God, it felt like heaven and dying and tight and hot and Jensen was only part of the way in. He gave Jared a moment to adjust and concentrated on breathing in and out.

“Move. Come on, move,” Jared said after a few moments, and Jensen let his body act on instinct, sinking deeper until he was all the way in.

“Fuck, wish I could see your face,” Jensen said, leaning down to drop a kiss on Jared’s shoulder.

“Next time, just move.”

As Jensen thrust in and out of Jared, he felt emotion rise up in him that was more than just his impending orgasm. He felt incredible and so connected to Jared right then. He wanted to babble incoherent words at him. Tell Jared how awesome he was, how much this meant to him. He wanted to tell Jared that he loved him, but he didn’t want to cheapen it by saying it for the first time during sex. He’d be damned if he didn’t feel it all the same, though.

“More, come on,” Jared said as Jensen went harder. Jared’s moans started to mirror his own, started to sound less like pain and more like pleasure. Jared reached down to stroke himself and the change in angle had Jensen going a little deeper, hitting Jared’s prostate by accident, but now that Jensen had found it he kept it up.

When Jared stiffened and shouted into the pillow, Jensen pumped his hips a few more times until he found his own release. He felt amazing and tired, wanting to pull out yet stay inside forever. Eventually Jared reached behind him and batted at Jensen’s hands resting on his hips.

“Sorry,” Jensen said, rolling off and disposing the condom.

“S’okay, just getting heavy,” Jared said, rolling onto his back. “You’re amazing.”

“Was going to say that to you.”

Jared smiled and kissed him lightly. “Want to grab a quick shower?”

“You’ve got all the ideas. I thought I was supposed to be the smart one in this relationship.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m all sticky.”

***

Twenty minutes later, Jensen rubbed circles into Jared’s chest as they lay in the other bed together, Jared on his back and Jensen curled around him on his side. Jensen was always wired after sex. Jared was always uncharacteristically quiet.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, dropping a kiss against his shoulder.

He felt Jared take a deep breath. “Yeah. That was just, huge, you know?”

“Well, I don’t like to brag,” Jensen smirked.

Jared gave a small chuckle but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You know what I mean. I don’t want to sound like a girl, but it meant something.”

Jensen paused and thought about it before replying. “I know. It did.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to feel that strong.”

“Me neither,” Jensen replied honestly.

Jared took a deep breath. “I’m tired of not being your boyfriend.”

Jensen’s brow furrowed. “You are my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but to who? I want to hold your hand, kiss you good morning, sit next to you on the bus so you can fall asleep on my shoulder.”

Jensen wanted all that too, but their situation wasn’t easy.

“Jared, your friends hate me.”

“They don’t hate you. They don’t even know you.”

“Neither did you six months ago, but you still didn’t like me. And my friends aren’t your biggest fans either.”

“Maybe if they knew about us, they’d realize I’m not the total asshole they all think I am. I’m not, right?”

“You’re totally not. I learned that when we started working together, and I know the guys would come around eventually, but I’d rather tell them when the school year’s finished and I don’t have to see them every day. I’m stressed out enough right now with college and stuff without adding that to the mix. How do you think you’d go around Chad and Jake every day after they find out?”

Jared was quiet for a beat. “Okay, you make sense. Could we at least start being nicer to each other at work?”

Jensen smiled. “We could do that.”

“Say we’ve reached an understanding or some shit if anyone questions it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I just want to be your boyfriend.”

Jensen grabbed the hand resting against Jared’s side and threaded his fingers through his, kissing his knuckles.

“You should come to my birthday dinner next week,” he said quietly.

“What? Really?” The surprise in Jared’s voice was evident.

Jensen cleared his throat. “It’s just going to be dinner at my house with my parents and Mackenzie, but you should come. Mom’s making enchiladas.”

“Your parents won’t find it weird?”

“I think Mom knows something’s going on between us anyway. She’s been subtly trying to get me to tell her for weeks now.”

“How can she tell? We’ve been so careful.”

“Seeing as this time last year I was calling you a giant douche and now we’re spending time with each other, not too hard to figure out.”

“I guess.” Jared paused. “It would be really nice. Dinner with your family. I’d love to come.”

Jensen tucked his face into Jared’s chest, trying to hide his wide smile.

“I love you,” he said quietly, barely a whisper.

He felt Jared take a deep breath and then nudge at him until Jensen was looking up at him. “I love you, too.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss, no tongue, just lips moving against each other, and they continued to do that until sleep took them.

***

“Stop it,” Jensen whined, burying his face in his pillow to try and evade the fingertips touching his face.

“Come on, Jensen, you have to get up.”

“Times’it?” he asked.

“Nearly 7:45.”

“What time’s breakfast?”

“Only another half hour.”

“Ten more minutes,” Jensen declared and willed his body to go back to sleep that second.

“I’ve been up for ages, and I’ll have to go meet Chad in twenty. Come on, Jensen. Entertain me.”

“Go away.”

“I’ve got coffee?” Jared said, and Jensen opened his eyes at that.

“What sort?”

“Extra hot latte with one sugar from the Starbucks across the road.”

Jensen forced himself to sit up and reached his hands out for the proffered cup.

“You really are a grump in the mornings, aren’t you? I mean, your Mom pretty much told me not to even think of waking you without the smell of coffee wafting—“

“My Mom told you what I’m like in the mornings? When?”

“That day I came to pick you up at eight for work. Told me that if I wanted you to actually move your lazy ass that I should buy you a coffee on the way and tell you that it’s in the car getting cold.”

“I love my Mom,” he said as he took a sip of the hot coffee.

“Uh, how about the guy that risked life and limb crossing a busy street and dodging early morning business people needing their caffeine fix?”

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Jensen grinned.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Jared said flippantly, but Jensen could see the edges of his smile curving brighter than normal. “Also, I got the biggest grin from Mr Collins when he caught me bringing both coffees into the room.”

“Think he knows?”

“Nah. But he might think that we’re friends enough for me to get you a coffee. Now, can I go have a shower without you falling back to sleep?”

“Probably not.”

“Then you’re coming in with me.” Jared yanked the covers from Jensen’s body, and Jensen yelped in protest. “Come on, I’ve got to meet Chad soon, and it will be much easier surviving today after a hand job.”

***

“Hey, Jensen,” Katie called from across the aisle where she was stacking CDs. “Do you know who that guy is talking to Jared? The skinny one with blond hair.”

Jensen sized him up. “No one who is good enough for you.”

“Not like that.” Katie reached out and shoved at his arm. “No, I mean is he a friend or something, because Brian is giving some serious looks their way.”

Jensen looked up and saw their boss looking towards Jared who was carefully re-alphabetizing the comedy DVDs while Chad talked at him. Jensen could see by Jared’s body language that he was subtly trying to get Chad to leave him be, but it didn’t appear to be working. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to get in trouble and he was searching for a way to get Jared away from Chad when Rick from electronics gave him one. He walked over in their direction.

“Hey, Jared –“

“Oh, fuck off, geek squad,” Chad said before Jensen had even the chance to say anything further. “If we want your opinion on the best season of Star Trek, we’ll see you about it, okay?”

“Don’t be such an asshole, Chad,” Jared said, then turned to Jensen. “You need me?”

“Yeah, Rick needs us to load a new entertainment system into a customer’s car out back.”

“Speaking of loads out back –“

“Chad, I swear to God,” Jared trailed off.

“What the fuck, man? You’ve been a prissy bitch for weeks. You used to lap that shit up.”

“Jensen doesn’t deserve this at work. And I want to keep my job, so I’m just gonna go help him out, okay?”

“I don’t get why the fuck you want to keep this job. You paid your Dad back ages ago.”

“I like working here,” said Jared and then at the shake of Chad’s head he added, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Not needing to hear anymore, Jensen walked to the back storeroom and located the stock while he waited for Jared. He didn’t have to wait for long.

“You okay?” he asked.

Jared’s eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. “Just, fucking Chad.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Jensen said as they pulled a large speaker out of the shelving.

“Sorry he said that stuff to you. It’s bad enough he does it at school, you shouldn’t have to deal with that shit in here.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m a big boy, really. It’s just words.”

“He’s just so infuriating,” Jared said, pulling the end of the television out so that they could both grab an end of the wide screen plasma. “He doesn’t get it. Doesn’t get why you should be nice to people, why I want to keep working here when I don’t need to, why I don’t want to go to a party and get wasted every Saturday night. It’s like –“

“Like what?” Jensen pressed as they stood and checked off that they had all of the correct stock. Jared looked at Jensen for the first time of the entire conversation.

“I don’t know. I like working here because I like the people and not having to ask my parents for money all the time. It makes me feel good, you know? I feel like I’ve actually done some growing up this year, and he’s still stuck being 16 when it was novel to do all that shit.”

“And?” Jensen knew he wasn’t finished.

“And, ever since that night on that field trip, I just. God, I don’t know. I feel so much different. Like this is right. That what we have is right and important, and he’s just not going to get it at all.”

Jensen leaned across and tucked his hair behind his ears. “So you’re pushing him away?”

“No. What?”

“Are you pushing him away? So that if he doesn’t approve of us you’ve already let him go already?” Jensen could see Jared consider this. “Dude, I hate the guy, but you don’t have to do that.”

“We’re growing apart.”

“He’s your best friend. And yeah, maybe once you’re at college and he’s working in his uncle’s garage your lives will go different places, but I don’t like that you’re throwing him away because of me.”

“I’m not!” Jared was defensive. “It’s totally different and separate to you and—I’m being an asshole, aren’t I?”

“When have you known me to stand up for Chad?”

Jared leaned over and kissed Jensen on the cheek just as the buzzer sounded that the customer was at the back door with their car. “Okay, I’ll stop assuming the worst. But I’m not letting him treat you like shit anymore either.”

They both bent down to pick up an end each of one of the larger speakers. “If it’s too much, I’m not going to mind if you tell him about us.”

Jared shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. But I might stop treating you like you don’t exist at school.”

Jensen thought about what that would mean to his own friends. They wouldn’t be happy if Jensen suddenly became friends with the guy who had been mocking them since eighth grade. But on the other hand, it was Jared, and it would be so nice to not have to pretend anymore.

“I think we can do that.”

***

“Are you ready for this?” Jared asked. They were seated across from each other at Jensen’s kitchen table, a mess of envelopes in front of them, some thick and some thin.

Jensen took a deep breath. “Yes. Wait! No.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “What are you angsting over now?”

“You still want to go to California more than anywhere else?”

“I really do. But it’s okay if we don’t end up there.”

“What if I don’t get a scholarship and I end up at the local community college?”

“We’ll work it out. Dude, we’ve discussed this. I love you. You’re smart as hell, someone will have granted you a scholarship.”

Jensen took another deep breath, letting Jared’s words sink in. Once he and Jared had decided that their relationship wasn’t a temporary thing, they discussed the colleges they had applied to. Jared professed a desire to move to California ‘ _I’ve wanted to get back there ever since I saw Disneyland, man_ ’, with Jensen being less picky, wanting to get out of Texas but needing a scholarship to get anywhere.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“So, California colleges. Where did you want to start?”

“Stanford,” Jensen said.

Jared filed through his envelopes, making an exaggerated sad face as he pulled out a thin one. Jensen’s was considerably thicker. “I got in.”

“Of course you did,” Jared told him.

“But no scholarship,” Jensen frowned, skimming the letter.

“There’s a shit ton more envelopes, Jensen. Don’t get disheartened yet. What’s next on your list?”

“Berkeley.”

This time Jared’s envelope was around the same thickness as Jensen’s.

“I’m definitely in,” Jared smiled, and Jensen couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for him. They had both also applied to UCLA and UC Santa Barbara, but he knew that Jared had loved visiting Berkeley most of all.

Jensen scanned his acceptance letter and his stomach rose to his throat.

“Fuck me.”

Jared’s face fell. “It’s okay, there’s other colleges—“

Jensen shook his head and waved the letter at him. “Full ride.”

“What?” Jared cocked an eyebrow.

“Full fucking ride,” Jensen looked up, a sense of disbelief coloring his words. “Jared, you know what this means? All those essays, maintaining my 4.0, debate team, year book committee, as well as working. It was all worth it.”

Jared’s expression was a mix of hopeful, cautious and disbelief. “We’re going to Berkeley? You don’t want to check your other letters?”

Jensen shook his head. “After Stanford, Berkeley was where I was wanting to go anyway.”

“You promise? I can’t be the reason you fuck up your future.”

“Cross my heart. Besides, I want to go to college with my boyfriend. It’s not a bad thing.”

Jared beamed at that and lifted himself up and over the gap between them so he could kiss Jensen. It was that moment his Mom walked in.

“Oh, boys, save it for the bedroom,” she said, walking past them and into the kitchen.

“Mom!” Jensen said.

“Oh, please, you’re nineteen years old, Jensen. You think I don’t remember being that age?” she asked, looking in the fridge for something to make for dinner.

“I so don’t need to know what you got up to at nineteen.”

“We were kind of celebrating, Mrs Ackles,” Jared said, diffusing the conversation. “We just opened our college acceptance letters.”

Her head popped up from the fridge door. “And?”

Jensen felt a proud smile cross his face. “I got a full ride to Berkeley.”

“Oh, my God, Jensen!” she screeched and enveloped him in a hug. “I’m so thrilled! Thrilled and proud! All that work you’ve put in, especially after your father—“

“I know,” Jensen said with a hint of sadness. “I’m going to college, Mom.”

“And you, Jared?”

“I got in, too.”

Her smile got even wider at that, and she slammed the fridge door closed. “Then screw cooking, we’re getting Indian.”

“Seriously?” They never got take out anymore, not after they had to file for bankruptcy five years earlier.

“Call your father, tell him the good news, and get him to pick it up on the way home. I hope you’re planning on staying for dinner, Jared.”

Jensen knew that Jared was still unsure about being around his family, but they liked him fine and after the initial weirdness and novelty of Jensen bringing home a boyfriend, it was working out. “Um, sure, thanks.”

Jensen’s Mom looked at him and beamed again. “I’m just so proud of you.”

Seeing the matching grins on the face of his mother and his boyfriend, Jensen couldn’t help feeling proud of himself too.

***

Later that week, Jensen was walking down the hall at school with Justin and Mike. Mike was talking animatedly about a girl he had met when he visited Northwestern, how she’d also gotten in and couldn’t wait to meet up with him again. Mike always told a story well, so Jensen wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking until he’d crashed into none other than Jared.

“Shit!” Jensen exclaimed, hurrying to pick up the notes scattered across the floor from where his folder exploded.

“Nice one, Ackles,” Chad said, stepping over the scattered paper littering the hall.

“Stop being such a dick, Chad,” Jared chastised, then turned to Jensen, bending down to help pick up his notes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Neither was I,” Jared said, handing Jensen a stack of paper before following Chad.

“Well, that was weird,” Justin said.

“What was?”

“That little exchange between you and Jared. A few months ago he would have shoved you and told you off for being such a fucking klutz.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Just telling it like it is. Seriously, what’s with the nice act he’s pulling?” Justin asked.

“Maybe he’s not as bad as you think.” Jensen suggested.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Mike said.

Jensen sighed. He always thought that once his friends knew that he and Jared were dating that they’d be okay with it. Now he wasn’t so sure.

***

The day of graduation finally loomed, and Jensen was excited as to what it all meant. He and Jared were going to work through the summer at the Hi-Fi Mart, then take a two-week trek up to Berkeley in Jared’s car. Jensen knew that he would have to tell his friends about Jared soon, with all of the plans they were making it was hard not to, but he was going to put it off a little longer, at least until they were all caught up in their own college preparation. Justin had gotten into Stanford, and Jensen was happy that he wasn’t going to be far away. Jake had also gotten into Berkeley, and he knew Jared was relieved to have a good friend there with him.

Jensen was the third person in their year to get up and receive his diploma. It felt strange knowing that high school was over for good, but he felt a certain kind of freedom in it, too. He knew that he’d be relegated the geek no matter where he went, but for some reason it didn’t seem as daunting as being a geek in a class full of teenagers he’d grown up with.

As he moved the tassel from one side of his mortarboard to the other, he could hear Jared’s whoop through the rest of the crowd. It filled him with such a sense of security, knowing that he had Jared’s support and acceptance no matter what he decided to do with his life. He felt the same about Jared, after all, and planning their life away from the comforts of home was both daunting and thrilling, knowing that he would be sharing it with Jared.

The obligatory post-graduation party was held at Sophia’s place, a large house set on a few acres just outside of town. She’d made Jensen promise that he’d go in their last biology lab together. _”You’ve been my lab partner for a year, I need you to be there. Besides, even Jared’s being nice to you now so you won’t have to worry about anyone bullying you there_.” Luckily for Jensen, Justin, Tom and Mike were all keen to make an appearance and have a drink with their other friends before summer and college took them all in different directions.

Mike had brought a bottle of whisky along from his father’s collection, and the four of them spent the first hour doing shots until they were pleasantly buzzed. Jensen had spotted Jared hanging out with Jake, Sophia and Sandy earlier in the evening, and other than a shared look of want they hung out in their separate crowds.

Jensen couldn’t remember having so much fun at a party before. As the evening wore on and lines were blurred by alcohol, schoolyard cliques became a thing of the past. Jensen found himself talking to people he hadn’t shared a class with in years and playing drinking games with Matt, his best friend in elementary school until they went their separate ways in Junior High.

He glanced at his watch and noted that it was nearly midnight. He was only just past drunk and knew he had to stop if he wanted to actually function at work the next day. The party had been going for hours and he was getting tired. It felt like days had passed since graduation rather than merely hours, and he sunk a little further into the couch where he was sitting with Justin, Tom and a few people from debate club.

He looked around the room while Tom was regaling a story he’d heard before and caught eyes with Jared. Jensen could tell that he was wasted from the way he was leaning against the wall and his drooping eyelids. When Jared drank hard liquor he became hyperactive, but when he was drinking beer it slowed him down.

He watched as Jared pushed himself from the wall and started walking towards him. His gait was steady, and maybe he wasn’t as drunk as Jensen thought. Either way, he’d had enough to make him amorous. Jensen could see the look in his eye, and Jensen was just that side of drunk that he wanted nothing more than to push Jared up against the nearest wall and kiss him stupid.

He could feel Justin bristle next to him, but he ignored any mumblings going on about Jared’s approach as his gaze never left his boyfriend’s. Jared waited until he was directly in front of him before climbing onto his lap, a knee on either side of Jensen’s thighs.

“There are people around,” Jensen whispered as Jared’s lips attached themselves to his ear, Jensen’s hands gripping Jared’s hips.

“I don’t care,” Jared replied. “School’s finished. Want you.”

Jared trailed his lips down Jensen’s jaw until they reached his mouth, and God, Jensen was ready for it. He opened his mouth to let Jared’s tongue play with his, vaguely aware of the “what the fuck?” going on around him, but too consumed by Jared to care.

They made out for what felt like hours but was probably minutes until Jared was rudely pulled off of him. “Hey!” Jensen protested, reaching out for his boyfriend.

He looked up to see Chad staring at Jared, expression of confusion and fury on his face.

“What the fuck, man?” Jared asked, shoving a hand at Chad’s shoulder.

“Don’t give me that. I’m saving you from making a mistake you’re going to regret in the morning!”

“I’m not making a mistake.”

“You don’t think you’re making a mistake? That’s Jensen Ackles you were making out with right now.”

“I know. He’s my boyfriend.”

“You must be drunker than I thought. Did you take something?” Chad asked, turning Jared’s head so he could look at his eyes.

Jared batted his hands away. “Leave me alone, Chad. I haven’t taken anything.”

“I know you like dick and all, but seriously, Jared, think about what you’re doing here.”

“You’re so infuriating. Listen to me, Chad. Jensen and I are together, okay?”

Chad looked from Jared over to Jensen and back again, like looking at Jensen confirmed it for him. “And you never told me?”

“Would you have understood? Because from how you’re acting right now, I think the answer’s no.”

“I don’t know. Shit, Jared. Why spring all this on me now?”

“I want to kiss my boyfriend,” Jared told him, and Jensen felt a pang of pride settle in his chest.

Chad shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Seriously? Ackles? You could have anyone you want.”

“I want Jensen.”

“Whatever, man, this is too much for me for one night.” Chad said, walking off.

Jensen saw Jared’s face drop. 

“Chad?” Chad turned around. “We okay, man?”

Chad sighed, looking defeated. “We’ll talk about it when I’m less drunk.”

Jared seemed down but satisfied with that and climbed back on Jensen so he was sitting across his lap, head tucked into his neck.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, dropping a kiss at Jared’s hairline and winding a hand through his. 

“That was a good reaction, believe me. I expected a full on shouting match and possible punches.” Jared said and then looked up to see they had an audience of Jensen’s friends. Shit.

“Um—“ Jensen started.

“Hi,” Jared said, smile wide, like he was greeting them for the first time. “I’m Jared, Jensen’s boyfriend.”

“Yeah, we got that part,” Justin said warily.

“Sorry I hadn’t told you yet,” Jensen apologized. “You guys aren’t exactly Jared’s biggest fan.”

“Neither were you.” Tom reminded him.

“I know, but he’s really not the asshole you think he is.”

“I’m really not,” Jared reiterated.

Jensen’s friends all looked at each other, none of them seemingly willing to speak first. It was a few nervous moments before any of them said anything.

“Okay,” Tom said.

“Okay? That’s it?” Jensen asked, confused by his response. “Okay?”

“Dude, you told us you were gay a few years ago. I figure Jared’s going to stop being an ass to us now?” Tom said, looking at Jared, and when Jared nodded his head he continued. “So we’ll get to know him over the summer, right?”

“It’s weird,” Justin added. “And I don’t know that I like it. But I think you’ve been happier lately, and now maybe I know why. At the risk of sounding too much like Chad, can we talk about it when I’m sober?”

Jensen felt a pang of uncertainty at that. Justin had been his best friend since Junior High, and the thought that he might lose him over this upset him.

“Are we going to be okay?”

“I think so. It’s just weird. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jensen said and felt Jared grip his hand a little tighter.

“You’re still my best friend,” Justin added, as if he was surprised Jensen would think otherwise.

Jensen felt a smile tug at his lips and he held Jared a little bit closer. “Always.”

***

College was even better than Jensen ever hoped for. It didn’t matter that he was smart and enjoyed learning. No one cared that he’d rather watch a sci-fi movie or series than the latest Hollywood blockbuster. He loved the Berkeley campus; it felt like home from the minute that he and Jared pulled up after an awesome two-week road trip. Just thinking about that trip had Jensen feeling a state of security and calm. It was his first vacation in years, and spending all of that time with Jared and Jared alone was amazing. They got to sleep in the same bed every night, learn more about each other’s moods (Jensen will never tease Jared when he’s in a shitty mood ever again) and realize how much time they actually do like spending in each other’s company. By the time they got to college, Jensen felt more secure than ever about their relationship, so he found it funny that it was Jared— confident and slightly obnoxious Jared—who was insecure when he met Jensen’s roommate.

Dave was conventionally good looking, with short dark hair and vivid blue eyes. He ran every morning, had a good sense of humor, loved comic books and Battlestar Galactica, and he and Jensen got along like a house on fire. Jensen could see that Dave was attractive but didn’t think of him as anything other than his very cool, very nice roommate. Jared, however, didn’t appreciate these qualities as much as Jensen and thought he would instead make a good boyfriend stealer. His jealousy was the cause of their first real fight, and though it only lasted a day, Jensen had never felt worse in his life, even though he was in the right and Jared totally in the wrong. Jared caved by dinner, arriving at his door with a single rose and an apologetic look on his face. Jensen put a sock on the door and made sure he showed Jared just how much he never wanted to let him go.

His thoughts were interrupted by a presence dropping into the library chair next to him.

“I fucking hate accounting,” Jared said, slamming his head onto the table.

“I tried to warn you,” Jensen smirked. “Business blows.”

“Well now that the group assignment has finally been handed in, I don’t have to worry about it again until finals.”

“Want to go out and celebrate?” Jensen asked. They hadn’t managed to find much time together over the previous few weeks, both being slammed with school work. “I think Jason’s playing at the coffee shop tonight?”

“Sounds like a plan. Want to see if Justin wants to come over? I can text Jake.”

“You think you and Justin can be in the same room as each other without getting into a fist fight?”

“Hey! I’ve been nice to him ever since graduation. He’s the one with the grudge.”

It was true. Jared was trying with Justin more than Justin was trying with Jared. Jensen figured that Justin was owed a few months of animosity after the years of torment by Jared’s group. Jensen could sense he was thawing, only flinging half-hearted veiled insults his way and even engaging in conversation with him when he wasn’t aware he was doing it. Jensen was going to give Justin another month before calling him out on his assholish behavior, especially when he and Jake seemed to get along really well, and Jake was way more of a bully during high school than Jared was.

“He’s getting over it.”

“I know he is.” Jared smirked. “Last time we were drunk together he told me that I was good for you and maybe not a total douche.”

“No fucking way!” Jensen was shocked.

Jared shrugged. “Enough about them. Are you finished up here?”

Jensen looked at his books and half-finished paper on his laptop. “Not really, but I could be persuaded.”

“Good, because John’s got class until six tonight and I’ve been severely lacking boyfriend time.” The look Jared gave Jensen lit a fire down his spine.

“Please tell me that ‘boyfriend time’ is code for having sex.”

Jared reached across Jensen’s thigh and brushed his palm over his clothed dick under the table, and Jensen immediately closed his computer and started gathering his books.

“I’ll even let you top,” Jared told him.

“You nearly always let me top.”

“So come on then.” Jared said, getting up and walking out.

Jensen hurriedly threw his books and laptop into his messenger bag before chasing after him, cursing his boyfriend’s long legs and wondering if he’d even catch up to him before he got to Jared’s dorm room. As much as he enjoyed Jared’s physicality, it could be a pain in the ass at times.

He made it just past the swinging doors of the library before he was caught by the arm and dragged around the corner of the building, slammed against the wall with Jared looming over him.

“Hey—“ he started to protest before Jared’s lips were over his, leg shoved between Jensen’s thighs and tongue making filthy promises of what was to come.

“Sorry,” Jared apologized. “Any longer in that library and I would have had us kicked out. It’s been way too fucking long.”

Jensen kissed him one last time before pushing him off.

“So come on then.” Jensen echoed Jared’s words from before and walked off toward the dorms. He heard Jared groan before following him, throwing an arm around Jensen and tugging him close.

“Sarcastic asshole,” he said with a smile in his voice.

“Obnoxious brat,” Jensen replied.

A half hour later, when Jensen was buried deep inside Jared, reconnecting and rediscovering each other’s bodies, Jensen couldn’t help but think that life sometimes worked out just the way it was supposed to.

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a High School AU fic exchange on livejournal for "dephigravity" who provided some amazing prompts. Beta by the amazing [ elless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless).
> 
> Now also a [ podfic ](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/21536.html)by exmanhater!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] You Make Me Lose My Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708320) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
